There are many patents in the field of biomedical appliances. This area has been the subject of intense research in the last several years, resulting in the issuance of many United States and other patents. A representative but by not means a complete list of such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,306,551 issues to Hymes et al entitled "Sterile Improved Bandage and Sealant"; 4,258,715 issued to Goble entitled "Radiation Crosslinked Acrylamide Polymer Compositions and Shaped Articles Therefrom"; 4,231,369 issued to Sorensen et al entitled "Sealing Material for Ostomy Devices"; 4,125,110 issued to Hymes entitled "Monitoring and Stimulation Electrode"; 4,253,460 issued to Chen et al entitled "Ostomy Adhesive"; Re24,906 to Ulrich entitled "Pressure Sensitive Adhesive Sheet Material", among others. The terms "biomedical apparatus or appliance" or "biomedical device" as used herein are intended to be very broad. These terms are specifically intended to include, without limitation, essentially any device which is intended to be affixed, or adhered in any manner to a patient's skin. Thus these terms include, without limitation, ostomy appliances, electrodes, bandages, iontophoresis devices and transcutaneous electronic nerve stimulation (TENS) devices. The adhesive herein described would generally be disposed about the perimeter of a particular device, e.g., a TENS device, so as to hold it in contact with the skin.